1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a custom to listen to music at any time and place has been spread, particularly among young people. Therefore, action such as listening to the music while performing other actions in a state of wearing a headphone is generally performed.
Meanwhile, the headphone of the following type is generally used. Namely, right and left pair of headphone units (called simply “units” hereafter) are provided at both ends of a band such as a headband, neckband, and under chin band, and a cord is led out from both units. Then, when other action is performed in a state of wearing this kind of headphone, the action is interrupted by contact between the cord and a body, and further a wearing state of the headphone is changed, thus involving an issue that a user is troubled by detachment of the headphone in some cases.
In order to solve the above-described issue, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-256390, for example, the headphone of the following type is also put to practical use. Namely, instead of leading out the cord from both units, the cord is inserted through the band, and the cord is led out only from one of the units. Note that the headphone similar to the above headphone is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-191490, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-200981, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-96792.